


Let Me Go

by KaraArgent



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, But it's okay, Car Accidents, Eichen | Echo House, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hallucinations, Hurt Everyone, Hurt Scott, Hurt Stiles, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm going to stop now, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Bromance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:59:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaraArgent/pseuds/KaraArgent
Summary: Stiles, Scott, Lydia, Allison and Isaac all go on camping trip one weekend on a spur of the moment plan for some time away from home, but on the way back the Jeep fails and they have to stop to fix it. Allison, Lydia and Issac go on ahead, leaving Stiles and Scott behind. On the way back, the Jeep spins and hits a tree.Stiles is left comatose for two weeks. When he wakes there are problems with his health that begin to change his life and Stiles is ready to give up, but Scott will never let that happen.





	Let Me Go

Will be updated when it can be. Currently working on a lot of books at the moment including a few of my own that I hope to get published soon. Thank you for your support. 

**Author's Note:**

> This work is dedicated to StaliaSupportsFeminsim, it was her YouTube video and she allowed me to write a book on it. Her video's are amazing.


End file.
